


Voltaic

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gohan is Goku's "cousin", This is supposed to be fluff, Trunks is Vegeta's "cousin", mildly sexual touching?, the Z-Fighters are a kickboxing team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Bulma hosts a big party for the Z-Fighters after a successful kickboxing match. Bulma has some other agendas for this party also... Namely, getting her male friends to actually enjoy themselves. ;)





	1. Prologue: Summons

You had always known that the guys you hung out with weren’t the best at being the life of the party, and it hadn’t bothered you one bit. However, now that Bulma had this whole game and…   
But let’s start at the beginning. Your name was Kamui. You were more or less a normal girl attending Orange Star High in Satan city. There wasn’t really anything exceptional about you. You managed through your classes pretty well and were a decent athlete. Nothing really stood out, save for your friend group. Yes, that’s right. You were a part of the famous so-called Z Fighters. The legendary kick-boxing team that had won championships for a solid decade.   
You spent most of your time spotting their training at the gym or attending their tournaments. You never really understood what it was about the team captain, Goku, that compelled you to want to spend time with all those sweaty and often ungrateful boys. And they could be very ungrateful, at times almost downright rude, especially Vegeta and Piccolo. Yet all those hours spent helping them always paid off when you saw how happy they all were after a hard-won victory. There was something electric about it, and you just had to be a part of it.   
One night to celebrate a particularly well-deserved win, Bulma hosted a huge party at her mansion of a house for everyone. She even took the liberty of inviting some of her other girl pals. The food was amazing, and the whole team seemed to be enjoying themselves. All was well. Until Bulma called for everyone’s attention.  
“Heyyy! Everybody over here!” The music stopped, and the whole party looked at her before making their way over. “I have a very special party game that everyone has to play. It’s called “7 minutes in Heaven”.” A collective groan went up from the group. “And yes, you all have to play or else it’s not fair. Instead of making the boys put something they own in the bag, I’ve got 7 special balls with a different number of stars in each one. These will be what the boys use as their items. Come forward one at a time and put one of the balls into the bag!” Bulma presents a bowl filled with the special tokens she was talking about and a black drawstring bag.   
Vegeta, always proactive, takes the first ball with one star and places it in the bag before stepping back and crossing his arms, awaiting his fate. Not to be outdone, Yamcha places the second ball in the bag. Krilin does the same after him.   
“Hey, Goku! We’re playing a game. Take a break from the buffet for a few minutes to play with us!” Hollers an annoyed Bulma.   
“Aww, if I have to. I guess the buffet will still be here in a few minutes...” Goku trudges over. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Just put one of these balls in this bag!” Snaps an enraged Bulma.   
“Okay, if you say so.” He puts the fourth ball into the bag.   
His cousin Gohan puts in the fifth ball, Tien the sixth, and Trunks who had been trying to avoid playing the game at all, finally trudged his way over and dropped the seventh in.  
“Alright, let the games begin!” Bulma says with a giggle as she ushers up girls to pull from the pouch.


	2. Vegeta: 1 Star Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend 7 minutes with Vegeta, and are continually surprised by the gruff Saiyan.

“Alright, Kamui. It’s your turn!” Bulma tells you. Your heart is pounding as you slowly extend your hand into the black bag. Your fingers grasp the first one you feel and pull it out. At first, you don’t see any stars in the ball. But once you turn the sphere in your hand you see one distinct star. Which means you have to spend 7 minutes in the tiny nearby closet with the most entitled, prideful, and brusque person you’ve ever met. It wasn’t like Vegeta was ugly, far from it. His physique and bronze skin were godlike, but as the only fighter on the team who’d never lost a tournament match, his absolute cockiness overrode anything attractive about him.  
Bulma winks at you, and beckons Vegeta over.  
“You two are together. Now get in there!” Bulma opens the closet door and shoves both of you into it. Once the door closes, it’s pitch black. Because Bulma pushed you in first, you are lying flat on your back on the floor. Vegeta was launched in right after you, and face first. Unluckily for you, he had tried to use his hands to brace his fall and they were now on your breasts, albeit unintentionally.  
“I don’t know what the hell that blue haired demoness is trying to accomplish here, but you’re not getting anything from me, girl.” He says and he hastily pulls away from you before crossing his arms again.  
“Look, Vegeta. I don’t want to do this any more than you do. Let’s just sit this one out, and it’ll be over in a few minutes. It’s not like I expected anything from you anyway.” you retort.  
“Hmph.” is the only response you get from him. A few minutes elapse in the dark before either of you say anything more.  
“Why are you here?” He asks. You had zoned out in the cool darkness of the closet and had almost forgotten he was there.  
“What do you mean? I picked the one star ball, and so here we are.” You answer after a beat or two.  
“I’m not asking why we’re in this damned situation. I’m asking why you stick around to support the team. Why are you always there?” He asks again.  
“I-I… It’s challenging to explain. There’s just something about all of you that I can’t describe that’s just… I don’t know what other word to use but dynamic. Something that thrills me anytime I see you win a match.” You realize the impact of what you just said and quickly put a hand over your mouth. You hear a chuckle from Vegeta, and can only assume that he’s smirking. Then he surprises you; he sits down next to you on the floor.  
“Something that thrills you when you see me win, huh? Is it just me or all of the Z-Fighters?” You’re relieved that the closet is as dark as it is because you can feel the heady blush in your cheeks, and Vegeta seeing that would not be a good thing.  
Or would it? Did you actually have feelings for Vegeta? He was often such an arrogant prick, but now that you thought about it, there were times that you had felt this little spark of affection before. When he had uttered backhanded compliments about your looks, when he had been the only one to put away his training equipment so you didn’t have to, and even that one time you had spotted his training for a week. That week was nice if you’d admit it to yourself; the quietness in the warm air of the gym broken only by Vegeta’s full, heaving breaths as he trained. There was something sweet to you in the mutual silence of concentration. You took a leap of faith.  
“No, just you.” It was hard to keep your voice from wavering.  
“Really? Well, isn’t that intriguing.” His voice is its usual prideful affect, and you’ve begun to think you’ve made a terrible mistake. Until Vegeta surprises you again.  
“You’re a curious little creature, Kamui. And I’ll dare to admit, you’ve honestly caught my eye a few times.” You sense a shift in his weight, and feel the closeness of his presence. You realize you’ve never been this physically close to any boy before let alone Vegeta, and there’s a sudden comfort you take from that.  
“Who would’ve thought that the mighty Vegeta would take an interest in a curious little creature like me, hm?” You know you’re testing your luck and his patience by pressing his former statement, but you want to know what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. He sighs weightily.  
“Yes, Kamui. You’re interesting enough that I want you to spend more time with me.” He whispers in your ear. The gentle rasp of his voice in your ear is pleasant, but his words surprise you more than anything else he’s done in the few minutes you’ve been stuck together. You have to the fight the urge to let your jaw drop, and it’s a good thing you do because Vegeta softly places one of his strong, calloused hands along your left cheek.  
Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly he turns your face to his and begins to bring your lips to his. The euphoria as your lips finally meet is incredible. Your whole body tingles with something indescribably wonderful. Vegeta’s lips are surprisingly soft and full as he kisses you. You kiss him back, recovering quickly from this unprecedented show of passion. Once you do, his other hand wonders down to curl around your waist. In response, you wrap your arms around his neck. And thus the spark that flashed between the two of you flared into a thunderstorm. His lips part slightly and his tongue pokes at your lips, prodding for entry. Again surprised, you allow him entry, and so the gentle press of your lips becomes more passionate still.  
It was precisely in that moment that Bulma opened the door and hollers, “Times up!”  
You’d never seen Vegeta move so quickly. He was on the other side of the closet quicker than a flash, but Bulma has still seen. And she smiled, but in that smile you knew that this would be safe with her.  
She ushers you two out of the small room, and Vegeta was back to his usual stony self. There was no indication of what had just occurred, and it almost seemed like you had dreamt it all. Except for the slightest brush of his hand against yours right before he stepped away. Still stoic and prideful to the end, but you now knew that underneath all his bravado, there was a heart there, beating.


	3. Yamcha: 2 Star Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend 7 minutes with Yamcha, and break his seemingly unflappable boisterous exterior to see the tender heart underneath.

“C’mon Kamui! Take your turn!” Bulma says as she opens the bag for you. You’re rather nervous as you hastily take a ball from the bag. You open your palm to see 2 stars shining in the sphere. Which meant Yamcha. Bulma calls him over, and as soon as you can hear him, he starts flirting.  
“Hey, Kamui! Did it hurt when you fell?” he asks with a wink.  
“Fell from where?” You respond, confused.  
“From Heaven, because you must be an angel.” He clarifies with a cheesy grin. All you can do is sigh at Yamcha’s puns and hope you can endure them for another 7 minutes.   
“In you go!” Bulma says and closes the door behind you. You both stand in the middle of the room maybe a few feet apart. Yamcha doesn’t make a move.   
“So…” You start, and then trail off, realizing that it’s pointless.   
“Sew buttons, because just as cute as one.” Even though the closet is dark, you can practically see the light glinting off Yamcha’s teeth as he smiles.   
“Yamcha, why are you like this? Why do flirt with every girl you see?” You huff.  
“Wh-huh? I thought girls like to be flirted with. I thought girls like to feel special, like someone cares about them.” He sounds a little wounded.   
“We do, but not when it’s ingenuine. When you flirt with every female you set eyes on, it comes off as totally shallow and an insult to us!” You can’t help but feel frustrated at his ineptitude. You sense him flinch, and you feel sorry but don’t regret a word you said. You are quiet and so is he. But then,  
“It’s not just for the girls, y’know.” He says quietly. You’re rather surprised at how softly he speaks; usually, everything with Yamcha is loud and boisterous, so that was who you thought he was. “Actually, it’s more for me than anything else. I just want to have a family someday. To have someone who loves me. If I’m being honest, that’s my dream.” He sighs sadly, and continues, “I don’t know why I’m sharing any of this with you. Just… just ignore me.”   
Something in you melts. You can’t pin what it is, but there is some part of you that feels deeply… What do you feel? It isn’t exactly pity, but… In a realization like a spiritual thunderbolt, you realize you do love Yamcha. The reason why you hate it when he flirts with others, why you always made time to go to his baseball practices on top of all you do with the Z Fighters, why you were so hasty to grab a dragon ball; it’s all because you love him, and you didn’t even know.   
“No, Yamcha, I won’t ignore you.” He snaps out of his sorrowful reverie.  
“No? I don’t understand. I thought you were mad at me. I thought you just said that you despise how I act.”  
“I despise it because you act that way around everyone. Yamcha…” You almost lose your nerve then and there, but then you think of how sad he is and how desperately you want to make him happy; to make him feel loved. “Yamcha, I want you to act like that only around me. I-I, I love you, Yamcha.” Before he can even respond, you hug him, curling your arms around him because you need to hold him close so he can hear your beating heart confirm the truth in your words.   
“I don’t know what to say. I’m never speechless, I-” You cut him off by abruptly kissing him. You feel how surprised he is, but it doesn’t take him long to kiss you back and when he does, he wraps his strong arms around your shoulders. There is such a tender warmth with such profound gratefulness between the two of you, you feel like you may never feel so happy ever again. As they say, lightning never strikes the same place twice. And there the two of you stood, simply loving.   
You want to give him love beyond just emotion, and so you break your hug to take his hands and lead them downwards. He is surprised again, but consents, placing his weathered hands just above your backside. You’ve had a boyfriend or two, but nothing serious. The fact that his need to be loved makes him all the more willing to touch you makes you very pleased.  
“Oh, wow.” He breathes. “So, this is what it’s like to kiss a girl. I’ve… never done that before.” You giggle, swaying a bit to enjoy the weight of his hands on your butt.   
“Then let’s do it again.” You kiss him again, but with more passion. He can’t help but smile into your kiss, so ridiculously happy. Your one hand makes its way up to his cheek and gently brushes over the skin where his scar is. You realize you love Yamcha for his imperfections, and that you could never love anyone else because no one else’s imperfections would be as endearing and honest.   
He gives you a few brief squeezes, seeming to marvel at the sensation of the volume and texture. You flex the muscles there as if to say, go ahead, before prodding at his lips with your tongue. Not only did you want into his heart, but into his mouth also. He allows you entry while still playing with what you’d given him.   
Of course, all good things must end. And so, before too long, Bulma opened the door to say, “Time’s up, lovebirds!” Yamcha pulls away. He seems frightened, like just because your 7 minutes together were up, you’d never love him again. As you both walk out, you quickly prove him wrong by grasping his hand. He looks down at you, so joyous that his dream was coming true. And you smile back, thrilled to be the one to make him so happy.


	4. Krillin: 3 Star Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your predefined conceptions of Krillin are challenged in the 7 minutes you spend with him.

“Kamui! Your turn!” hollered Bulma. You didn’t need to be told twice. You hastily slipped your hand into the bag and grasped a ball. You tugged it out and peered at it. Three stars meant Krilin. You bit your lip; he wasn’t a bad guy, just really not terribly attractive and had a little bit of a rep as a perv.   
“Hey Krilin!” Bulma hollers. The short and bald Krilin makes his way over with a goofy smile plastered all over his face.   
“Hey Kamui! I’m awful happy I got you!” You look away and rub your lip between your teeth.   
“Don’t be too nervous, Kamui.” Bulma whispers to you as she nudges you and Krilin into the closet before shutting the door. The darkness smacks your eyes abruptly, but then eases into a soft sort of shadow over your sight. You move as far away as possible from Krilin, isolating yourself in the far corner of the closet.   
“Geez, do I smell or something?” Krilin says a moment later. You sigh.  
“Well, no, but… I don’t know how to put this lightly. You’re kinda known as a perv at school. You don’t seem like a bad guy; it just makes me a bit uncomfortable.”   
“I’ll be frank too.” He answers, “I mean, yeah, I probably like the pleasures of women maybe a bit more than the next guy. But if doing something like that makes you uncomfortable, I won’t push you to do something you don’t want to.” You can almost hear the disappointment in his words though. You hear him blow out through his mouth then murmur, “You’re really pretty and kind in any case…” You hear him, but choose not to say a thing, preferring to mull over his words in confusion.   
You couldn’t understand him. He seemed so much like just your average joe type of guy; putting in 75% on schoolwork, chasing girls, goofing off with the guys. Despite all that, he was somehow unique in a way you couldn’t put your finger on. Your mind whirled destructively over it, spinning like a disc around the question. What did make Krilin special? Slowly, you began to form a fuller picture of who this little man was. You remembered how he screwed up his face in concentration when learning a new move. Remembered him being hopelessly outclassed by his opponents, but always giving every match his best shot. Remembered him bringing snacks and water to his teammates after one of their rough matches. Most of all, you remembered the time when he had the opportunity to completely destroy his opponent, leave them crippled. But he didn’t. He took the nobler path, knowing it could hurt him later. You peered and squinted through the dark at him. He seemed to be sitting cross legged on the floor, actually twiddling his thumbs. He was kinda cute after a fashion. But more importantly, you now realized that he was the type of guy who would be there for you, support you, and cheer you up when you were having a bad day. A shock sprung through you as you realized that all those things were so much more important than looks or strength.   
“Um, hey, Krilin?”  
“Yeah?”   
“I think I was wrong.”  
“What do you mean, wrong? Wrong about what?”  
“About you. You’re a lot more than I thought you were.” You can feel his surprise radiating across the tiny room. “I was only seeing the superficial things before. There’s a lot more to you than meets the eye. I realized that the supportive and hardworking qualities you already have are a lot more important than anything else.”  
“Well, erm, shucks, that’s kind of you to say, but just a few minutes ago you basically said you couldn’t stand me, so I’m a bit confused.” You let out a nervous laugh.   
“Fair enough, Krilin. I was just thinking about all the things you do for your teammates, for your friends. And that’s when I realized that I wanted to be one of those friends too.”   
“That’s sorta selfish, but I don’t blame you. My motives for wanting a girlfriend were kinda selfish too.” He sounds sheepish, but relieved. “I’d be pretty happy just to consider you a friend officially though. I mean, you’re always at our matches but I feel like I don’t know you too well.” Now it was your turn to feel sheepish.   
“I guess I’ve always kept my distance because of the rumors I heard at school. Looking back on it, that was pretty foolish of me.”  
“Glad to hear you decided those were wrong then. But, um… I have a question, Kamui.” You blinked.  
“Huh? Ask away, I guess now that we’re officially friends.” You add with a petite giggle. He chuckles a bit too, but it sounds somewhat nervous.  
“So, Kamui. You said you wanted to be one of my friends. Is there any chance that we could be friends with benefits?” He asks hopefully, but his tone betrays his expectation of rejection. You think for a couple of heartbeats.  
“Sure! Just take it slow, Krilin. No diving off the deep end here.” He gives his characteristic smile with a laugh.   
“Alright, that’s fair.” He moves over to sit next to you, and you don’t flinch. True to his word, he very slowly inches his hand towards yours. Gradually, haltingly making a journey to hold your hand. You smile.  
“You don’t have to be that slow about it, Krilin.” You take his small hand and short rounded fingers into yours. The two of you sit companionably for a minute or two.   
“Hey Kamui.”  
“Yeah?” You feel his palms get sweaty.  
“C-can I kiss you?” Your eyebrows raise for a brief moment, but you barely think about it.  
“Mhmm.” You acutely feel your heart thumping in your chest in those seconds that stretched into eons. In the farthest traces of your mind you almost have second thoughts, but swiftly push them away into the swell of feelings you were swept up in. His lips met yours in a short but electrifying kiss. He pulled away from your face too quickly, but your heart soars anyways. But then you think to ask, “Is everything alright, Krilin?”  
“Yeah. It’s just that this is so nice, it’s hard not to want some more.” He responds abashedly.   
“Well, I suppose you can kiss me again.” You say teasingly. This second kiss is much longer, but equally chaste. You just enjoy the feel of two sets of lips pressed against each other, enjoy the dynamic contact; the type only friends with benefits can have. You try to breathe through your nose but have to break the kiss. You smile contentedly and lean into him. You can almost feel him smile back without looking.   
It was just then that Bulma opened the door. You are both surprised, but knew it had to end. As you walk out, Bulma whispers again, “See? I told you not to worry.” You nod subtly.  
“Hey, Krilin.”  
“Yeah, Kamui?”  
“Let’s keep being friends with benefits.” You and Krilin grin, happy to have found someone to be that special sort of friend you both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I went on like, a six month hiatus. I hope you guys can forgive me for that.  
> But I'm back! For some reason, Krillin was really difficult for me to write.  
> Anyways, I have a question for you guys;  
> Should I switch Piccolo with Trunks?  
> Let me know in the comments, please!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Krillin!


	5. Goku: 4 Star Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your 7 minutes with the innocent Goku are a valuable lesson for both of you.

“Step right up, Kamui!” Bulma told you. As you approached the bluenette holding the bag you prayed to Kami that you got the boy you were hoping for. You closed your eyes and calmly removed one of the balls, then nervously squinted through one eye to see how many stars there were; one, two … three ... Four! Mission accomplished; now you could finally get some personal time with Goku, the adorable team captain. He was incredibly strong and ate like no one’s business, but he was attractive; what with his broad chest and peaks of ebony hair. He had an endearing innocence to him too.  
“Hiya Kamui! How does this game work again?” Goku asked.  
“Well you see-” you started, but Bulma interrupted you.  
“Kamui here picked your ball. That means you and she spend  
7 minutes in the closet together.”  
“Why the closet? Won’t it be dark in there?”  
“That’s the whole point, Goku! So do things you only do in  
the dark!” Bulma, becoming frustrated with his lack of understanding, ripped  
open the closet door and shoved Goku in before allowing you in, and slamming  
the door again.  
You plopped down casually near Goku in the dark. He had  
regained his bearings after being shoved into the dark and was sitting  
cross-legged on the floor next to you.  
“Kamui, what did Bulma mean when she said to do things you  
do only in the dark? She can’t mean sleeping. A seven-minute nap’s no good at  
all.” You stifle a giggle at his pure question.  
“No, Goku. Bulma doesn’t mean sleeping. She’s talking about  
things you only do with a special someone in privacy. And I don’t mean fighting  
or training.”  
“Huh? I dunno what you’re talking about then.” He sounds  
genuinely confused, and his soft, childish unawareness of the matters of  
procreation had to make you grin.  
“Goku, she’s talking about doing sexual things. Touching  
your someone special in ways that make them feel good.”  
“O-oh!” He does a double take and you can almost feel his  
eyebrows raise and his mouth fall into an open “O” shape in surprise just from  
his words. “Um, I’ve never touched someone like that. I don’t think I’ve ever  
really had a special someone. I don’t know how to do that, if that’s what you  
want.”  
“Oh Goku, you’re just too cute. Don’t worry. I can show you  
how to do all of those things if that’s what you would like too.” You’re  
worried that you might be laying it on too thick; that he’ll be too startled  
and turned off.  
“Geez, I dunno, Kamui. My grandpa is always telling me to  
treat ladies with respect.” He sounds unsure.  
“Well, your grandpa is right, Goku. That’s why you save  
these types of things for someone super special to you.” You don’t mean to  
sound patronizing, but it was well known that Goku was not the brains of the  
group. Although, he was a pretty fantastic leader; good at inspiring others  
through some almost magical talent of his. While all this travelled through  
your mind, Goku interrupted your thoughts with a question.  
“How do you know who that special someone is?” He sounded  
genuinely curious. You had to wonder if that boy had any hormones at all.  
“I guess the best way I can explain it is when you spend  
time with that person, they make you feel all warm and bubbly. You feel like  
you always want to be with them, and that you want to stay close to them.  
Sometimes, you might get these strong urges to do naughty things with them.”  
You explain, hoping that he at least understands.  
“Hmmm…” He says as he thinks. “Y’know, I think I do have a  
special someone like that, but I didn’t realize it.” Your heart sinks like a  
stone into the pit of your stomach. Of  
course, he did. In all honesty,  
why wouldn’t he? He was kind, a great leader, a really hard worker, and  
pleasant on the eye. You knew you couldn’t be the only girl vying for his  
attention. You’re almost afraid to ask who it is, but you have to know.  
“Um, who is it, Goku?” You inquire in a forlorn tone.  
“You, of course! You’re always at all our practices and  
matches to cheer us on. When you’re not there, it just doesn’t feel right. As  
much as I love fighting, it’s even more fun when I know you’re there rooting  
for me.” He tells you cheerfully. As he says all this, a jolt runs up your  
spine. You can’t believe what you’re hearing.  
“D-do I really mean all that to you, Goku?” You ask  
tremulously.  
“Yeah!” He smiles. “And aside from all that, you’re always  
teaching me new things too.” You blush and smile shyly.  
“So, if I’m your special someone, Goku…” You pause, still  
hesitant to push him, but wanting to become even closer to this hunk of a boy.  
“Can I show you some of those special touches?”  
“Well, yeah, why not?” He says with a grin. You place your  
hands along his jaw and move your face closer to his. You leisurely and cautiously  
slip your lips over his. He seems a little startled, but hastily kisses you  
back. When he does, it feels like sparks fly betwixt your lips. After a few  
heartbeats, you pull away.  
“Aww man, that was really nice, Kamui.” He sounds content.  
“It’s called a kiss, Goku. I’m glad you liked it because I  
really liked it too.” You pause, indecisive as to whether to make another move.  
“Are there more touches like that?” Goku asks.  
“Yes, there are. Give me your hand, Goku.” He obediently  
holds out his massive paw. You gently take his hand and lead it towards your  
chest. You set his hand on your left breast without pulling your hand away. You  
lean your head close to his ear and whispered, “Squeeze it.” He does so  
tentatively. And again. He chuckles a little.  
“Woah, it’s so soft and squishy!” You laugh at his  
assessment.  
“Yeah, they are. There are two of them, so help yourself!”  
You giggle. He doesn’t miss a beat in stretching out his other hand and putting  
it on your right breast. He grasps both and compresses them at the same time.  
You can’t help but moan a little.  
“Hey, are you okay, Kamui?” He asks.  
“Yes, never better, Goku. Why do you ask?”  
“Well, you sounded like you were in pain just now. I didn’t  
hurt you, did I? I don’t remember how strong I am sometimes.” He gives a little  
awkward laugh.  
“No, no. Goku, when people are really enjoying the touches  
from their special someone, they might make strange sounds. It could sound like  
they’re in pain, but usually that means they like it.”  
“Oh, well that’s awfully strange. Do you want me to keep  
going?”  
“Yes!” You worry you might have said that a little too  
forcefully. He continues his ministrations, nevertheless. He seems to be  
enjoying it as much as you are. You tilt your head in for another kiss. He  
kisses you back with enthusiasm. You risk pushing in with your tongue. You  
wrestle mouthily with each other, before breaking away to catch your breath.  
It is just then that Bulma opens the door. “Oho! That’s  
time, lovebirds.” Goku actually frowns and pouts just a little, before standing  
up and walking out of the closet. You follow on his heels and grab his hand in  
yours. He looks at you just beaming.  
“Wowzah, now I know why everyone wants that special  
someone.” He says.  
“Well, I’m categorically glad that my special someone is  
you, Goku.” You respond as you smile back at him. You both know for sure that  
this won’t be the last time you get to teach Goku something of this nature. And  
you know he’ll be happy to learn it with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, back at it again! I'm trying to do NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) to improve my writing habits.  
> Let me know what you think about Goku!


	6. Gohan: 5 Star Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studious Gohan catches you off guard during your seven minutes together.

“Pick a ball, any ball, Kamui!” Bulma tells you, when it’s your turn. You stroll over to her and slide your hand into the black drawstring bag. You move your hand around a bit, rolling different balls between your fingers. You snatch one at random and pull it out. You hold it up to the light to see how many stars there are. 5 orange stars look back at you. Gohan, alright! He wasn’t a bad looking boy by any means, smart as they come, and a decent fighter too. You remembered when he first joined the team and seemed like the next captain in the making. Although, his schoolwork has gotten the best of him and you see him studying more frequently than fighting.  
“Hello there, Kamui.” He says cheerfully while adjusting his glasses.  
“Hi, Gohan!” You respond.  
“Alright, you’ve said hello, now get in the closet you two!” Bulma says as she guides you both into the closet and closes the door.  
“I’m not familiar with this game. Could you tell me the rules and how you win?” He sounds completely honest.   
“Uh, Gohan, this isn’t the traditional type of game. There’s not really winning and losing, although there are a few rules.”   
“Hmmm.” He seems pensive. “Well, what rules are there then?”  
“You pick who you spend 7 minutes in the closet with at random, and you can only stay in the closet for seven minutes. That’s about it.”  
“That doesn’t really make sense. What good does sitting in the dark for seven minutes do?” He asks.  
“Ah, so that’s the thing, Gohan. Erm, I’m not quite sure how to explain this tactfully.”  
“I’m not one to mince words; just tell me.”  
“Ehehe, yes, right then. The point of the game is that one is expected to, ah, make out.” You finish flatly. You can almost feel his utter embarrassment and the hot blush rising from his cheeks. “Relax, Gohan. It’s not like we have to actually do anything. We can just sit here and wait out the seven minutes.”  
“This is quite the game… I don’t care for the pretext of it. I think it’s better to get to know someone first.”   
“I’m glad you think so, Gohan.” You say with a smile. His moral objection was admirable, and you had to agree with him. You let your mind wander. Gohan seemed to be doing the same a few feet away. Maybe a minute passed.   
“Speaking of getting to know people, I was wondering if we can talk since, we have the chance.” He asks.  
“Sure! I’m always up for chatting. What did you want to talk about, Gohan?”  
“Perhaps…” He trails off, trying to think of a topic.  
“What about your studies?”  
“Those are all consuming; I don’t really want to talk about them right now. I love learning and dream of being a college professor one day, but I’d rather talk about anything but that.”   
“That makes sense. Sometimes you can only do so much of one thing. Make sure you take breaks and don’t overwork yourself, Gohan.”  
“That’s kind to say. I try to not overwork myself while taking care of myself. As for breaks, that’s why I made time for this party.” He basically trails off; you sense there’s something more he wanted to say but it hesitant to say it.   
“Have you been looking forward to this party for a while?”  
“Ah, yes, actually…” He trails off again and then mumbles something that is inaudible to you.   
“Gohan, I couldn’t hear you; what did you say?”  
“Nothing, nothing.” He brushes off your question.  
“Nothing is never just nothing, Gohan. I’m sure you and I both know that. Even nothing is something most times.” You can’t help but laugh at your paradoxical statement. Gohan laughs a little too.  
“Fair enough. You’ve seen right through me.” He gets more bashful. “I was looking forward to this party is that, well, I was looking forward to seeing you again. Our conversation at the end of practice the other day about string theory was nice, because not many other people understand it. I was hoping we could chat some more.” He seems abashed. You have to smile; he thought that talking your ear off about theories was embarrassing. He was quiet the nerd in the best sense. Your smile turns a bit devilish.  
“Well, Gohan, I have a theory for us to converse about.”  
“Really? I’m glad it wasn’t just me who enjoyed that talk so much.”  
“Yeah, I liked that too. But my theory for you is about Newton’s law of motion. An object in motion stays in motion, right? Does that hold true for emotions?”  
“Well, Newton’s Laws have been proved time and time again. But as to applying them to emotions, I think that emotions are too fickle to be governed by just one simple principle.”  
“And that’s where we disagree, Gohan.” You step closer to him. “Clearly your emotions have been in motion since we last talked. It seems like they might still be in motion. The same could be true for mine.” You move a bit closer still.   
“I-in motion? W-whatever do you mean?” He stammers.  
“Well, for every action there’s an equal and opposite reaction. So…” You move over until you are standing right next to him. He seems a tad uncomfortable with how close you are. “See, you reacted in an equally strong manner.”  
“I-I suppose so. It’s just-” he sighs deeply, “My mom is always telling me to treat ladies with great respect and dignity. It’s so challenging to do all of those things when you’re…”   
“When I’m what?”  
“When you’re you! Your face makes me smile always and each move you make catches my eye. I can’t focus when you’re around.” You shoot him a cheesy grin.  
“See? Newton’s laws always work.” He sighs deeply and seems to resolve his emotional turmoil, at least externally.   
“You’re right.” He chuckles. “I knew you were something special alright. So, let me conduct my own test on Newton’s law, huh?” He puts his arms around your waist. In response, you wrap your arms around his neck. He laughs, “As I expected! Enough science talk. I just want to stand here together for a few more minutes.” You smile and snuggle into his chest. He tightens his gentle hold on your waist. Slowly, you bring your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. He does the same to you. Millimeter by millimeter your faces are drawn closer and closer together. At last, your lips meet in a single shocking electric moment. His lips are soft and warm. The kiss isn’t long, but it’s one you’ll never forget.   
Bulma opens the door with a creak. “Okay, that’s your seven minutes.” You pull away from each other, but hastily link hands before stepping out. All you can do is smile at each other. You and Gohan have a mutual understanding now; one about theories and kisses. One you know won’t end soon because neither of you want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long a busy couple of days, guys. But here's Gohan's chapter!  
> Please give me any constructive criticism or comments you have!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
